Rogue quests
Overview The following guide is an outline to a few of the early level Rogue quests. While not a complete walkthrough since I have not played all of the quests, it should provide enough information for you to get through the quest with little to no frustration. This guide will be split into a few main parts. The three prominent parts are the "Alliance", "Horde", and "Both". They will then be subcategorized by race and level. The "Both" category will be subcategorized by level only. This guide contains spoilers, so don't read it if you don't want to know what happens before you finish the quest. First Class Quest Your first class quest, no matter which race you are, will consist of bringing an "Encrypted (insert name depending on race)" to the nearest Rogue Trainer. The quest-giver will give you a general location, such as a town name or area, and it's up to you to find it. Once finished, you will receive 5-40 experience depending on your race and be able to train new abilities as long as you are the proper level and have enough money. The quests are then divided up by race. Horde Undead Mennet Carkad Level 10 Quest. Speak with Marion Call, the rogue trainer in Brill (upstairs at the inn). You will be instructed to speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. You earn 210xp from this quest. This leads to the level 13 quest called "The Deathstalkers". The Deathstalkers Level 13 Quest. This quest is broken into four stages of running around the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. # Speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. Ask an Abomination for directions to the rogue trainer; he standing out front of the building. You are instructed to acquire Astor's Letter of Introduction. Astor Hadren (level 13) walks back and forth along the road between the Undercity and the Sepulcher, pausing at each end. You must first speak to him, at which point he will become aggressive and you must kill him for the letter. If you want to try this quest at level 10, make sure to bring a friend or two! Once you've killed him, return the letter to Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter. You will receive a little XP. Note: Hadren is aggressive towards any Alliance players he sees and will attack them on sight, regardless of level. If Hadren dies before you can kill him, he respawns a few minutes later near the Sepulcher. # Speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. Mennet gives you Astor's Letter of Introduction to deliver to Andron Gant, in the Apothecarium. He is in the plaza nearest the Rogues' Quarter, where Mages do their quest for their robe. The quest is considered "complete", so look for the gold dot on your minimap. You will receive a little XP. # Speak with Andron Gant in the Apothecarium of the Undercity. Andron instructs you to get Andron's Ledger from the bookshelf behind him and deliver it back to your "mutual acquaintances". Instead, bring it back to Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter. You will receive a little XP. # Give Mennet Carkad the ledger. He will tell you to deliver the good news to Varimathras in person and welcomes you into the Deathstalkers. Seek Varimathras in the Royal Quarter (ask for directions to the Battlemaster). He will reward you with 900 XP and a . Find the Shattered Hand Level 16 Quest. Speak with Mennet Carkad the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. You are instructed to journey to Orgrimmar and speak with Shenthul at the Cleft of Shadow. This leads to the Orc quest "Zando'zan", which is the Horde Lockpicking quest. Fenwick Thatros Level 16 Quest. Speak with Mennet Carkad the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. You are instructed to kill Fenwick Thatros. You are instructed that Thatros can be found near the decrepit dock on Lordamere in Silverpine Forest. You will receive 875 XP. This quest leads to the level 20 quest "Tools of the Trade". Tools of the Trade Level 20 Quest. Speak with Mennet Carkad in the Rogues' Quarter of the Undercity. Objective: Find the Dalaran Status Report. You can find it amongst the Dalaran Wizards of Korin Tor at Ambermill in the Silverpine Forest. Coordinates: 63, 64. The wizards are level 19 & 20. The locked chest with the report is on the second floor in the back room of the house to the right as you enter the walled area of Ambermill. You will need to lockpick the chest. You will receive 1550 XP Trolls At level 16, your trainer will give you a quest to go to the Rogue Trainer in the Cleft of Shadow in Orgrimmar. There, you must learn the Lockpicking skill, and you will be sent to Ratchet. Once there, you will receive a Quest to sneak onto the pirates' boat south of Ratchet. Grab the two items that the questgiver tells you to from the nearby robot, and head south to the boat along the coast (you can't miss it). Enter it by walking along the spike on the ship's front. Once inside, there is a room full of locked chests on the first floor of the ship. You can grind up your skill to 80 (chests remain green at 100) on these chests (they respawn after you pick them, and they are all empty). After doing so, descend further into the boat. There will be a singular chest in the back of the bottom floor. Open it. A large parrot will spawn nearby and start coming towards you. Feed it the cracker you were given when you took the quest. This will allow you to fight it. He will drop the treasure you need for your quest. Return it to Ratchet for your reward, a stack of Thistle Tea. Orcs Alliance The four races that make up the Alliance (Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Night Elves) are all allowed to become Rogues. Each race's quests in their starting zones are different, but at level 16 they all converge in Stormwind. Dwarves and Gnomes have the same questline, since they start in the same zone. Night Elves The Apple Falls To be able to access this quest, you must be at least level 10. Jannok Breezesong, Rogue trainer in Dolanaar, wants you to deliver flowers to Syurna in Darnassus. She's a bit difficult to find, underground near the Cenarion Enclave. Destiny Calls Syurna wants you to find out what Sethir the Ancient carries in his packs. Obviously the best way to do this is to Pick Pocket him. Watch out, even if you successfully pickpocket him, he still will summon adds to beat you up, so make sure Sprint is available. Erion Shadewhisper Jannok Breezesong sends you to see Erion Shadewhisper in the Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus. Erion's Behest Erion Shadewhisper sees you to see Renzik "The Shiv" in Stormwind. Humans Seek Out SI: 7 To be able to access this quest, you need to be at least level 10. Speak to Keryn Sylvius in the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. She will give you a package and instruct you to deliver it to Master Mathias Shaw, who is in the Stormwind Barracks at Stormwind City. Once you have found Mathias and delivered the package, you will receive some experience, , and access to a new quest. Snatch and Grab To be able to access this quest you need to be at least level 10, have the Rogue abilities Pickpocket and Stealth and have finished the quest "Seek out SI: 7". Speak to Master Mathias Shaw in the Stormwind Barracks in Stormwind City. He will inform you that the Defias Brotherhood has taken control of Jerod's Landing south of Goldshire, and is using it to smuggle contraband from the Redridge Mountains to Westfall. Your objective is to recover the Shipment Schedule http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=7675 from the Defias Dockmaster, who is at the warehouse at Jerod's Landing, which is just east of the Maclure Vineyards. Once you get close to the warehouse, enter stealth mode and begin to prowl around in search of him. Once you find the Dockmaster, get behind him and use Pickpocket on him. Take the schedule from the loot window and bring it to Master Mathias Shaw back in Stormwind for 675 experience and a Blade of Cunning http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=7298. SI: 7 To be able to access this quest, you must be at least level 16 and have finished the quests "Seek out SI: 7" and "Snatch and Grab". Speak to Keryn Sylvius in the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. She will tell you to speak to Renzik "the Shiv" in SI: 7 in Stormwind. Travel to SI: 7 and speak to Renzik to end the quest and receive 10-120 experience and access to a new quest as a reward. Dwarves and Gnomes Road to Salvation To access this quest, you must be level 10. Speak to Hogral Bakkan in Dun Morogh to start this quest. Bakkan tells you that if you seek adventure, make your way to the Forlorn Cavern in Ironforge. Once there, locate the Thieves Guild and speak with Hulfdan Blackbeard. Go to Ironforge and speak to Blackbeard to receive 40-420 experience, , and access to a new quest. Simple Subterfugin' To access this quest, you must be level 10 and have completed the quest "Road to Salvation". Speak to Hulfdan Blackbeard in Ironforge to start this quest. Hulfdan and a few others feel that King Magni Bronzebeard is too rich from all the mining he's doing in the quarry, and they wish for him to share. The king refuses, so it's up to you to help the Thieve's Guild and get the king to share. Blackbeard wants you to speak to Onin McHammer, who is hidden out in Gnomeregan in Dun Morogh. Go to Gnomeregan and look around for a brownish tower. Speak to Onin to receive 85-850 experience and access to a new quest. Onin's Report To access this quest, you must be level 10 and have finished the quests "Road to Salvation" and "Simple Subterfugin". Onin simply wants you to bring his report back to Hulfdan. Bring Onin's Report to Hulfdan to receive 85-850 experience and a Blade of Cunning. To Hulfdan! To access this quest, you must be level 16. Speak to Hogral Bakkan in Dun Morogh to start this quest. Bakkan says to report to Hulfdan Blackbeard immediately. Speak to Blackbeard in Ironforge to receive 10-120 experience and access to a new quest. Kingly Shakedown To access this quest, you must be level 16 and have finished the quest "To Hulfdan!". Speak to Hulfdan Blackbeard in Ironforge to start this quest. Blackbeard informs you that some of Bronzebeard's flunkies barged into the guild and arrested members of the inner circle. Blackbeard advises you to take the first gryphon to Stormwind and speak to an old friend of his, Renzik "The Shiv". Fly to Stormwind and speak to Renzik "The Shiv" to receive 10-120 experience. All Races At level 16, all the races' quest lines converge. Redridge Rendezvous To be able to access this quest, you must be level 16. Speak to Renzik "the Shiv" to get started. He will instruct you to find another SI: 7 operative in the Redridge Mountains. Travel east to Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains. Lucius will be hanging around the docks. Speak to him to end the quest and receive 10-120 experience as a reward and access to a new quest. Alther's Mill To be able to access this quest, you must be level 16 and have completed the quest "Redridge Rendezvous". Speak to Lucius in Lakeshire to start this quest. Lucius tells you that he has a chest up the road and wants you to retrieve it's contents for him. He gives you some Thieves Tools http://thottbot.com/?i=1497 and tells you the box is at Alther's Mill. Go to Alther's Mill and look around for the box. Beware of the level 19-20 spiders that hang around outside the Mill - once inside the building you should be fine. In order to open the target box, you will need to raise your Lockpicking skill, which is probably still at level 1. Fortunately there are a number of practice lockboxes on the floor that respawn very quickly. When your skill doesn't rise fast any more, pick the lock of the separate box and retrieve the contents, and later(!) return the box's contents to Lucius to receive 160-1550 experience and your Certificate of Thievery http://thottbot.com/?i=3162 (As far as anyone knows you can just destroy it). To increase your lockpicking skill further (110 is recommended for the next Rogue quest) you better dive into the lake in the middle of the Redridge Mountains, because there will be more boxes which will increase your level quickly. Mathias and the Defias To access this quest you must be level 20. Speak to Master Mathias Shaw in the Stormwind Barracks to start this quest. Shaw tells you that the Defias have taken over an abandoned watchtower southeast of Sentinel Hill and are using it as a base of operations for their smuggling. Shaw wants you to contact Agent Kearnen in Westfall. She will either be near the bridge leading to Westfall, near the tower, or sometimes south of the Dagger Hills. Speak to her to receive 40-390 experience and access to a new quest. Klaven's Tower (Elite) This is the first Rogue only Elite quest, which eventually rewards you with the Poisons skill and the recipe for Thistle Tea. An Elite quest will usually require more than one person to complete, but this quest can actually be soloed, even at level 20. Kearnen is hiding next to the 3rd tree north of the tower, she is stealthed. Kearnen has been staking out the tower, and noticed that with a recent shipment of things from Duskwood, that shipment included guards. Agent Kearnen wants you to swipe the key, break into the tower, and reveal the contents of the Duskwood Chest. Take whatever is in the chest back to Mathias Shaw in Stormwind. Kearnen will give you her journal to read. Read it and head to the tower and enter stealth mode. Find the zombie with the spikes and approach him. Get behind him and pickpocket the Defias Tower Key http://thottbot.com/?it=7923. This is extremely difficult prior to level 22 unless you have the Master of Deception talent. At level 22 you get the Distract skill and are closer to the zombie's level, so sneaking up behind him shouldn't be too much of a problem even without MoD. Enter the tower and climb to the top, being wary of the guards. It is possible to climb to the top and simply avoid them, but if you prefer to kill them as you go (which will make leaving easier) Kearnen's journal tells you that the guards are susceptible to backstabbing and ambushing: use of either skill will always result in an insta-kill (unless it misses), so remember to bring a dagger along if you don't normally use one (and skill it up first). Once you reach the top, you will find Klaven Mortwake, a level 24 Elite NPC. OPTIONAL: Pickpocket Klaven to receive a locked box. There are three ways to open the chest. The first way is to attempt to Sap Klaven and open the chest while he's sapped. The second way is to go to the corner of the chest where the bookshelf meets the wall, and if done correctly, you will break Stealth, but not aggro Klaven (even at level 20). The third way is have a friend aggro Klaven and have you open the chest while Klaven is distracted. When he spawns, Klaven is situated with his back to the staircase and the chest. If you accidentally wake him up, he will begin a patrolling pattern, which makes this much more difficult. Note: opening the chest will cause you to be affected by Touch of Zanzil (tb), which is a very inconvenient poison for a rogue to be affected by. In addition to reducing your Agility drastically, it pretty much flat breaks your Stealth ability, reducing the equivalent effectiveness by 10 levels. Klaven will see right through your stealth while affected. Retrieve Klaven Mortwake's Journal from the chest and either run down the tower or jump out of it, which is infinitely cooler. Bring the Defias Tower Key and Klaven Mortwake's Journal to Mathias Shaw in the Stormwind Barracks. Doing so will reward you with 200-2100 experience, the Poisons skill, and the recipe for Thistle Tea (tb). A word about Thistle Tea: If you have not learned cooking yet, do it now, because Thistle Tea is a very close friend of the Rogue. Why? Thistle Tea instantly restores 100 energy. The only drawback to this wonderful beverage is you can only drink it once every five minutes, so save for when you really need it. The Touch of Zanzil (sidequest) To access this quest, you must be level 20 and have completed the quests "Mathias and the Defias" and "Klaven's Tower". You must also have opened the box you have pickpocketed from Klaven, and be cursed by the Touch of Zanzil. Mathias Shaw advises you to see Dr. Mixilpixel in the basement to cure your unique affliction. Go into the basement of the Stormwind Barracks and speak to Dr. Mixilpixel to end the quest. The Touch of Zanzil Part 2 (sidequest) Dr. Mixilpixil observes that you have the "itis". He tells you he can mix a cure, but he will need 1 bunch of Simple Wildflowers, 1 Leaded Vial, 1 Bronze Tube, and 1 Spool of Light Chartreuse Thread. The Simple Wildflowers can be purchased in a flower shop along the canal outside the Trade District. The Leaded Vial can be purchased from most Alchemy Suppliers or even General Supplies vendors. The Bronze Tube can be purchased in Tinkertown in Ironforge, in the Dwarven District in Stormwind, or from a player that has the Engineering skill. Perhaps the hardest to find is the Spool of Light Chartreuse Thread, but at least you need not pay for it. It is sitting on the floor in front of the counter in a shop called The Finest Thread, which is on the outer edge of Cathedral Square. It faces onto the Canals, and is at the southwest corner of Cathedral Square -- roughly across from The Park. Bring back all the ingredients to Dr. Mixilpixel to receive 120-1150 experience and Eau de Mixelpixel, the cure. NOTE: Many poison cures and abilities will remove the Touch of Zanzil, including Anti-Venom from First Aid and Purify. Horde and Alliance The Manor, Ravenholdt At level 24, the rogue trainers will give you a letter containing a Seal of Ravenholdt. The letter instructs you to find the Manor Ravenholdt, which is hidden in the hills of northeastern Hillsbrad. If you make your way to the tunnel, you will see a chest that appears like it can be opened. Your Detect Traps ability will warn you not to open the chest if you get near it. Walk up to the chest but do not open it - you will get the "Rite of Cunning - Complete" message. Proceed through the tunnel and talk to Fahrad. At map coordinates 75,22 there is the beginning of a path that leads to the manor. For those of your without map mods: If you head straight east from Tarren Mill you should end up at the path, you just have to pay attention to your mini map. Syndicate Emblems If you complete "The Manor, Ravenholdt", any Ravenholdt guard will give you a quest to collect Syndicate Badges, which can only be obtained by pickpocketing them from Syndicate mobs (in Hillsbrad, Alterac, or Arathi Highlands). The badges can be turned in to the guards outside the tunnel. Turning in 30 badges (one at a time) will gain Friendly reputation with Ravenholdt (100 rep each, 110 for humans). Much later in your Rogue career, you can then turn in Heavy Junkboxes (which can be pickpocketed off mobs in the 50-60 range) 5 at a time to further gain rep (+50) with Ravenholdt as well as a mediocre throwing knife reward. As of now there are no reputation rewards from the Ravenholdt Assassins' League. There is a supply NPC in the Manor, though, who sells a limited supply Engineering Schematic (the Gnomish Cloaking Device which can only be obtained here. Anyone can purchase it, of course, but few people know where the Manor is, so a shady dealer such as yourself can perhaps make a profit. A Simple Request At level 50, a rogue trainer in Ironforge or Orgrimmar (possibly others as well) will send you to see Lord Jorach Ravenholdt, who then sends you to Archmage Xylem in Azshara. This quest series culminates in and gives a choice of several decent blue item rewards. Part of the quest line involves retrieving an item from a Timbermaw Shaman. If you don't mind destroying your Timbermaw Hold reputation, then go ahead and kill them for the drop - but if you value your Furbolg rep, try to get the item via pickpocketing. This may draw aggro if it is resisted, but if you run rather than fight it will not damage your reputation.